wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Karazhan
Karazhan is an abandoned ancient tower made of ivory, located in the Deadwind Pass. It is a ten man raid dungeon at level 70 in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. In lore, it was noted for its famous occupant; the last Guardian of Tirisfal, Medivh. After Medivh had been defeated by the army of Azeroth during the First War, Karazhan was abandoned and has remained in that condition. The arcane powers, however, have never abandoned the tower. General * Location: Deadwind Pass * # of Players: 10 * Level: 70 * Final boss: Nightbane / Prince Malchezaar * Released: added in the Burning Crusade * Key : The Master's Key Other * The instance contains 12 bosses. * There is NO gryphon/wind rider transportation hub at the top of the tower. * NOTE (As of 2.0.7) A teleporter has been added to Barnes (in the front entrance of Karazhan) that activates after the Shade of Aran is killed. This will port players back up to the Aran's room to allow more attempts on Prince Malchazzar. * Opera house - pulling back curtains reveals a randomly chosen boss mob. * "Bizarre" library which doesn't obey the laws of physics. * Beneath Karazhan is another tower, a mirror of the one above. * A very big, scripted instance - Tigole: "You could fit 20 Shadowfang [Keeps] inside of Karazhan =P" * Medivh's staff - - can be used to teleport players to the front gate of Karazhan. * A non-winged dungeon with optional bosses. * It is currently in dispute among the WoW community as to who is the 'true' final boss of Karazhan. Many feel that Prince Malchezaar, as ruler of the tower, is the final boss. Others feel that Nightbane, who is more difficult than Malchezaar and can only be summoned once Malchezaar is defeated, is the real final enemy. * Koren , next to where you fight Attumen the Huntsman, can repair your gear as soon as you get Honored with The Violet Eye. He also sells some epic Blacksmithing recipes (resistance gear). * Outside of the Gamesman's Hall is a Reagent and The Consortium rep reward vendor. * The US first guild to clear it was Death and Taxes, Korgath, on January 28th 2007. Read More History and lore thumb|Karazhan- the Tower of Medivh Karazhan is located in Deadwind Pass on the sub-continent of Azeroth. Existing long before Medivh inhabited it, it is unknown who originally built Karazhan or who now reside within its walls. During the first war the tower was inhabited by Medivh, his butler Moroes, his cook Cook and his then apprentice Khadgar. Garona also resided here as an emissary in the same time of Khadgar's apprenticeship. Sargeras allowed Medivh to freely explore Karazhan. It is said many strange and disturbing visions lurked within the tower, and Moroes was known for wearing blinders to avoid seeing them. Recently, despite Medivh's absence, a new power seems to have made its home in Karazhan. The Black Riders of Deadwind Pass, though rarely seen, have a connection to Karazhan. However, no one knows who their master is. One recent sighting is cause for concern - the Black Riders seek the Scythe of Elune, a powerful artifact with the ability to summon the vile Worgen into this world. It is believed that all ley lines on Azeroth lead to a location under Karazhan. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about Karazhan: The decrepit tower of Karazhan once housed one of the greatest powers Azeroth has ever known: the sorcerer Medivh. Since his death, a terrible curse has pervaded the tower and the surrounding lands. The spirits of nobles from nearby Darkshire reportedly walk its halls, suffering a fate worse than death for their curiosity. More dangerous spirits wait within Medivh's study, for it was there that he summoned demonic entities to do his bidding. However, the brave and foolish are still relentlessly drawn to Karazhan, tempted by rumors of unspeakable secrets and powerful treasures. Forge a group of ten stalwart heroes, and journey to the tower in Deadwind Pass - but be warned that only those who have achieved level 70 should dare enter. Dungeon information The following is a compilation of areas in Karazhan and the corresponding bosses of the apparent layout of Karazhan. The pictorial layout has temporary "inaccuracies" that will be corrected as more information is compiled. (Examples: There is no flight path.) * NOTE (As of 2.0.7) A teleporter has been added to Barnes (in the front entrance of Karazhan) that activates after the Shade of Aran is killed. This will port players back up to the Aran's room to allow more attempts on Prince Malchazzar. The main entrance * The Gatehouse (Leads to A1, A2, A3) * (A1)The Livery Stable: (Attumen the Huntsman) can be found herein. (Links to A1+) ** (A1+)The Guardhouse and Scullery (Links to B2) * (A2)The Servant's Quarters: Random Animal Boss. (Leads to B1 or A2+) ** (A2+)The Master's Terrace (One may summon (Nightbane) should the need arise...) (dead end) * (A3)The Grand Ballroom (Leads to B1,B2,B3) *** (B1)The Guest Chambers: The(Maiden of Virtue) stands watch here. *** (B2)The Banquet Hall: (Moroes) *** (B3)The Opera House: (Random Stage Production) All paths lead into the Broken Stair. * (AA)The Broken Stair ( Leads to BA) ** (BA)The Menagerie (The Curator) (Leads to CA, CB, CC) *** (CA)The Repository (Terestian Illhoof) *** (CB)The Guardian's Library (Shade of Aran) *** (CC)The Celestial Watch (Netherspite) **** (??)The Gamesman's Hall (A side event encounter of epic proportions) **** Medivh's Chambers (Leads to D) **** (D)The Topmost (Onwards to X) **** (X)Netherspace (Prince Malchezaar) lurk within. * Random Servant's Quarters Bosses include: ** Hyakiss the Lurker (spider boss) ** Rokad the Ravager (darkhound boss) ** Shadikith the Glider (bat boss) * Random Opera House Bosses include: ** Dorothee, Tito, Roar, Strawman, Tinhead, & The Crone ** Romulo & Julianne ** The Big Bad Wolf * Kings for each side of the Chess Encounter are King Llane Piece and Warchief Blackhand Piece * How to reach Chess event: After having defeated The Curator head to the Library, clean your way up the upper part of library till you arrive at Shade door, continue your way and go down on the first crossroad you encounter. Encounters Trash Mobs See: Karazhan/Trash_Mobs. Related quests Getting The Master's Key opens the following followup: * Quest:The Master's Touch ** Quest:Return to Khadgar *** Quest:The Violet Eye **** Quest:Assessing the Situation ***** Quest:Keanna's Log ****** Quest:A Demonic Presence ******* Quest:The New Directive * Quest:Medivh's Journal ** Quest:In Good Hands *** Quest:Kamsis **** Quest:The Shade of Aran ***** Quest:The Master's Terrace ****** Quest:Digging Up the Past ******* Quest:A Colleague's Aid ******** Quest:Kalynna's Request ********* Quest:Nightbane Fun facts *In the Opera House, you will meet Barnes the Stage Manager on the stage, addressing his ghostly audience. Barnes will then announce the night's presentation. One of three (currently) boss presentations will appear, each based off of famous stories or tales. "Tonight, things are not what they seem, for tonight, your eyes may not be trusted." ** Hood - Starring the hungry Wolf himself. ** Oz - Starring Dorathee and her dog Toto, Tinhead, Strawman, the lion Roar, and the evil Crone that tries to stop them on their way home! ** Romulo and Julianne - A tale of forbidden love... *By use of an external map viewer, it is possible to see that although the tower is empty inside, there is a smiley face painted on the ground. Loot *Karazhan Loot Table : gsDKP.Com (153 Epic Drops, Including Tier 4 Gloves and Head set tokens) *Preview from World of Raids: http://www.worldofraids.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=2164 *Tier 4 parts dropped by The Curator Tier 4 Hands Tokens *Tier 4 parts dropped by Prince Malchezaar: Tier 4 Helm Tokens Tactics * Karazhan Part 2: involves Nightbane, Chess Event, Old and New Netherspite A thorough guide to Karazhan. A lot of mob ability information is pulled from WoWWiki but strategies are those used by the guild. This thread lists the mobs in order as well as what to expect in Karazhan, perfect for beginner's who want to know what to expect in Karazhan and how the mechanics of the fights work. Will be updated with videos on 2/21/07. Link: http://nordrassor.freehostia.com/phpBB/viewtopic.php?t=636 External links Previews *First description from the New York Times *From Karazhan on the Official World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade site *From WoW Guru about the crypts nearby *From Gamespot *From MMOsite about the chessfight *From a post made by Tigole Boss Strategies *'For safer sources, go to the Wiki pages of the bosses.' *AmpWoW Boss Strategies Category:Zone:Deadwind Pass Category:Subzones Category:Instance:Karazhan Category:Raids Category:Burning Crusade Category:Ruins Category:Towers